Use Somebody
by xRainIsWetx
Summary: Jamie Potter ventures into Narnia without any idea what to expect. All she has is her two friends and the vague hope of being whole once more. Features Super!Fem!Harry, BAMF!Neville, Ever Eccentric!Luna. Chronicles of Narnia Crossover. Read&Review please!
1. One

_**So, another story from me! I was browsing through the crossovers of Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Narnia the other day, and I was hit by this plot bunny of a female Harry going into Narnia. It bugged me for a day or two, so I sat down, opened a Word document and started writing. This is what happened. I'm unsure if I'll continue it, it depends on the reception this gets. Either way, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for awhile. **_

**One**

Jamie Potter sighed, brushing her hair from her face absently. Her eyes stared unseeing at the open book in her lap, though she had long ago given up the pretence of reading. The 18 year old was lost in her thoughts, green eyes glazed over in thought.

It had been a year since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. A year since she had fulfilled her purpose in the world. A year since she had lost her best friends. A year since the world had crashed down around her.

After Fourth Year, when Voldemort had risen again, Dumbledore had told her of the prophecy and started training her. By the time she was in 6th year, she could best all the Order members in a duel easily. She was proficient in wandless magic, wand magic, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting and archery. Her mind was an impenetrable fortress and she could slip into the minds of those around her easily. Dumbledore and she were searched for the Horcruxes and had destroyed two of them. The Light was confident that their victory would be assured.

And then Dumbledore died.

After that, things had steadily gone down hill. People despaired as Jamie, Ron and Hermione disappeared off the face of the earth. As they searched for the Horcruxes, Voldemort tightened his hold on the Wizarding World, taking control of the Ministry and Hogwarts. Gringotts sealed its doors to the people of Great Britain and the magical world was thrown into a depression.

By the time Jamie had turned 17, she had already killed a minimum of thirty Death Eaters. She had shed her childhood and innocence completely when she returned to the Wizarding World, wand in one hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other. All the Horcruxes, including the one in Jamie's scar, had been destroyed and Voldemort was as mortal as anyone.

Jamie, accompanied by the recently rallied Order and those still loyal to the Light, stormed Hogwarts were Voldemort resided. What followed would be later called the Final Battle. It was nasty, bloody affair and both sides suffered heavy losses. Voldemort had killed Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys in front of her. Made her watch as her family in everything but blood died. It made her feel a little proud that they stared him down and didn't scream.

When it had just been Jamie and Voldemort facing each other, she had been so _angry. _Not the kind of anger that clouded everything, which is what Voldemort had hoped for, but the kind that just made her fight harder with more precision.

She had defeated him. She fought long and hard, through the haze of pain and she won. She was hailed a hero but what did it matter? Her family were dead. She was alive, but she didn't want to be. If it hadn't been for Neville and Luna, she would have likely done something drastic. They had been there every step of the way since she had returned to the Wizarding World a second time. They were always supporting her, allowing her to cry and scream and fight. They saved her, brought her from the brink.

It didn't change much though. It had been a year since they had won and she still felt torn up inside. Less torn up, admittedly, but still torn up. It had taken her nearly that entire year to get over the crippling guilt she felt. Nearly a year to stop having nightmares every night. She still had nightmares, yes, but not as often.

Jamie sighed, tearing herself from her musings as she snapped the book in front of her shut. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, standing from her position on Neville's settee. She practically lived with Neville anyway. He had quickly become a brother to her, and Luna a sister, and she spent most of her time with them. She couldn't interact with other witches and wizards anymore. They idolized her, set her on an even higher pedestal than before and it made her stomach turn.

Sighing again (Merlin, she was always sighing these days), Jamie stumbled from the living room of Neville's home and out into the kitchen. Her stomach growled hungrily but she ignored it, instead walking out of the kitchen into the garden.

Her favourite place at Nev's was the garden. It was his pride and joy and it showed. It was carefully tended too, a mass of colour and life. It was obviously carefully arranged, but it still looked wild, as if the flowers and plants had simply started growing that way. She loved it and she spent most of her time out wandering amongst the colourful plants and tall, towering trees.

Neville's garden stretched a good two football fields wide and at least four long. There was a forest on the fringes and that was where Jamie headed this time. She hadn't spent much time in the forest before, but lately she had felt something tugging her towards it. Considering she had little else to do, Jamie saw no reason not to follow the tug and wandered into the forest.

She was instantly encased in darkness, the closely packed trees preventing the sun from reaching the ground. It didn't bother her much and she murmured, _"Lumos"_. A small ball of light lit up her hand and she held it up to see the forest floor so she wouldn't trip.

She walked through the forest for a long while, or maybe it was only a few minutes. It was hard to keep track of time in the forest. Her thoughts were calm, unlike how they usually rampaged around her head, demanding to be heard. It made for a nice change and Jamie sighed, in relief this time.

After a while, the trees started thinning out and she stumbled upon a clearing. Jamie muttered a small incantation and the ball of light disappeared. She didn't need it, considering the sun that washed over the clearing. It was a small, roughly circular area with no flowers or plants, other than the grass.

Jamie walked into the middle of the clearing, slowly moving in a circle as she took it in. The tug that had led her in this far had faded completely now, so she assumed this is where she was wanted. Why, though, she had no idea. The place was totally ordinary. Jamie could sense magic and this place was certainly _not_ magical. So why had she been called there?

A frown furrowing her brows, the witch stared around her in confusion. There was no reason for her to be there anymore. She had followed the tug and had been led to the clearing. There was nothing special about it in any way so she turned and started retreating the way she had come.

A small rustling was heard behind her.

Jamie whipped around, the Sword of Gryffindor appearing in one hand as a ball of magical flame sprung up in her other hand. She stared dumbly in front of her, jaw hanging in surprise as she came face to face with a huge Lion.

He looked at her with amused, warm eyes. "Peace, Daughter of Eve," he rumbled and she unthinkingly let the flame fade away as she dropped her hands to her side. She snapped her mouth shut and eyed the great Lion warily. "I bring you no harm," he said soothingly.

"Who are you?" Jamie demanded, voice trembling slightly.

"My name is Aslan. And your name is Jamie Lily Potter," he told her.

Jamie scrambled backwards, eyes darting around the clearing in a panic. "How do you know who I am? How can you talk? Am I dreaming?" she asked desperately.

"How I know who you are is not relevant, Daughter of Eve. How I can talk is, also, not relevant. And no, you are not dreaming child."

Straightening suddenly, Jamie raised her chin and said stubbornly, "I'm not a child."

Aslan chuckled at her but did not reply. Jamie was constantly scanning the area, searching for any other dangers. She briefly entertained the idea of fleeing into the forest, but felt certain that Aslan meant her no harm. She had no idea why, considering the golden Lion had yet to give her any reason to trust him, yet she did.

"Did you call me here?" Jamie queried finally. Aslan nodded and she ploughed on. "Why? What do you want?"

"To help you," was the cryptic reply.

"Listen," Jamie said angrily. "I've grown up with people never telling me the truth about important things to do with me. I've had enough of it, so if you are going to tell me something, _tell me._"

Aslan growled warningly but she didn't flinch back, watching him stonily. Her green eyes glinted defiantly and she tightened her grip on the sword in her hand. He watched her, his anger melting away to be replaced by amused curiosity. She stared back steadfastly, refusing to show any weakness.

"You have been scarred, Daughter of Eve," Aslan murmured eventually. Instantly, Jamie's free hand flew up to touch her scar but the great Lion shook his head. "Emotionally and mentally scarred," he clarified and Jamie's hand dropped to her side once more. "You need to be helped and healed, whether you admit to it or not. I would like to send you to a place where you could heal, but you may never come back here if you choose to go."

Jamie watched him unblinkingly, waiting for him to continue. When it became apparent he wasn't going to finish, she sighed deeply and dragged a hand across her face. "Send me where?" she asked quietly.

"To a land called Narnia. You will not have heard of it, I'm sure." Jamie slowly shook her head, her expression unreadable. "If you should choose to go, I will take you there and introduce you to those who will help you heal. In return, you will help heal one of their number. You will live out the rest of your days there. You may never return to this world if you go, dear one," he told her sombrely.

Jamie breathed heavily, eyes still wide open despite the burn that begged her to blink. To escape from the fame, to get better, to just be herself. That was what she was being offered her and she opened her mouth to agree before slowly closing it. Her eyes drifted shut before opening again and she inhaled deeply.

"Would they know of me there? Of the Girl-Who-Lived?" she sneered as she spoke her title, though her eyes were hopeful.

"No, they would not. They would know not of the Wizarding World unless you choose to share it with them," Aslan informed her quietly.

Jamie breathed out jaggedly, tearing her gaze from his warm eyes, instead choosing to stare at the ground. "What about my friends here? Would I be able to bring them with me?" Neville and Luna popped into her mind, making the decision much harder.

Aslan was silent and Jamie turned to look at him again. His eyes were intense, searching her. She shivered, feeling like he was seeing straight into her. They stood in silence as minutes slipped past and eventually, Aslan nodded slowly.

"I can see that not having your loved ones with you would hurt more than it would help. They may come if they wish to."

"Can I talk to them first? I'm only going to go if they agree to come," Jamie said strongly.

"You may," Aslan accepted.

Jamie became aware of footsteps coming from the forest. Eying Aslan warily, the young witch turned to face the forest and started when she heard Neville calling her name frantically. Luna's voice followed him, saying something about Wrackspurts or something. Jamie couldn't help her giggle as she watched the pair of them stumble into the clearing. Luna's dirty blonde hair was tangled with some leaves caught in it, while Neville's clothes were covered in grass and mud stains. She turned to face Aslan once more, but blinked when she saw he was gone.

Tilting her head to the side, Jamie frowned in confusion before turning to face her friends once more. Smiling brilliantly at them, she threw her arms around them both in a group hug. Though Neville looked confused (and Luna looked as unflappable as ever) she was hugged back before she pulled away.

"What's gotten into you?" Neville asked her, looking pleasantly surprised at her happy mood.

"You'll never believe what just happened…" Jamie said, before proceeding to tell them both about Aslan and his offer.

It took about ten minutes, considering Neville and Luna had questions about the Lion and what he had said. When everything was out in the open, Neville looked thoughtful and Luna looked dreamy with Jamie watching them both with hopeful eyes.

"So this Aslan bloke wants us to go to a world called Narnia so you can get better and you can help someone there get better?" Neville asked, confusion seeping into his voice.

Jamie shrugged and nodded. "That's the gist of it, yeah."

"And you want us to go with you..?" Neville said slowly.

"Because I love you guys and I won't get to see you again if you don't come with me," Jamie finished.

"Well, does Narnia have Wrackspurts?" Luna demanded suddenly, though her voice was still dreamy.

"Um…no?" Jamie answered, though she had no idea.

"I'll come then," Luna agreed happily.

Jamie threw her arms around the eccentric girl, hugging her tightly. Luna hugged her back before pulling away and Jamie turned to face Neville with her puppy dog face.

Neville narrowed his eyes before chuckling. "Who am I kidding? Of course I'm gonna come. You two are my best mates, after all."

Jamie shrieked delightedly and threw herself into Neville's open arms. He hugged her back, laughing into her hair. She burrowed her head in his chest, enjoying the closeness of her brother in everything but blood. And what did blood matter, after all?

Pulling away with a grin, Jamie turned to face the clearing at large. Finding that she knew which words to speak, she opened her mouth and called out, "We are ready. Our decision has been made. We will go to Narnia."

Aslan did not reappear, but his voice echoed through the clearing all the same. "So it is, let it be done," he rumbled.

Jamie felt an abrupt tug on her magic, and from Neville and Luna's gasps, they felt it too. She reached out and snatched up Neville's hand and he grabbed Luna's. The tug on her magic pulled harder and she felt herself falling forward. She opened her mouth to yell but darkness ambushed her abruptly and Jamie fell into unconsciousness.

_**Fin**_


	2. Two

_**Hello again! I was quite pleased with the response I got to this story. Thanks for the favourites, alerts and reviews! This chapter is rather boring in my opinion, but it's necessary for the plot. The Pevensies make an appearance and so does a surprise guest! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for awhile. **_

**Two**

Jamie came awake slowly, stirring slightly as her eyes fluttered open briefly. She fought the sleep away from her mind, stretching absently as she yawned hugely. Her body ached like it had the last time she had had a real workout. She sat up slowly, green eyes opening again. The young witch took in her surroundings curiously, wondering why, exactly, she was asleep in a forest.

Slowly, the memories of meeting Aslan and her decision were released from the fog sleep had left on her mind. She felt suddenly alert, eyes wide as she scrambled to her feet. Jamie looked around her, searching desperately for the forms of Neville and Luna. They were, thankfully, quite close to her and already showing signs of waking up.

Settling slightly, Jamie leaned against a tree, sighing quietly. If she remembered correctly, Aslan had said he would introduce her to these people she was going to help and vice verse, yet there was no sign of the great Lion. She frowned slightly at the thought, glancing around her again nervously.

She didn't have any idea what this Narnia place was going to be like. For all she knew, they could be in the middle of a war or something. She frowned deeper at the thought. She hoped not. She had just finished a war; she had no intention of getting involved in another.

Jamie let her eyes slid shut, inhaling hugely. Her frown melted away as she pressed her lips together in a straight line. She refused to show any emotion for the time being, until Aslan showed up to take her to wherever she was supposed to go.

A deep, familiar chuckled came from beside her and Jamie's eyes snapped open as a ball of fire again appeared in her hand. She favoured elemental spells, leaning more towards fire. She relied on it a lot, actually. Jamie relaxed when she saw Aslan sitting next to her and she watched him curiously.

"How are we supposed to get by here?" she asked abruptly, cocking her head to the side. "We didn't get any time to pack important things."

In answer, the Lion nodded his great head ahead of her. She followed the direction of his eyes and started in surprise when she saw three trunks – hers, Neville's and Luna's. She opened her mouth to ask where he had gotten them, but decided against it. She was rather sure she didn't want to know.

The Lion and she lapsed into a silence as they waited for Neville and Luna to awaken. Luna woke first, cloudy grey eyes opening abruptly. She sat up just as suddenly, her hair tumbling down her back in messy waves. She stood calmly, eying the forest around her in interest before walking over to Jamie and Aslan.

She greeted the Lion with a curtsey and a dreamy smile before standing next to Jamie. Jamie sent her a curious glance but looked over at Neville when he sat up with a gasp. The wizard looked around in panic before relaxing when he spotted Luna and Jamie. He tensed again when he saw Aslan but didn't say anything, instead standing and brushing dirt and blades of grass from his robes.

"You had better take of those robes," Aslan rumbled suddenly, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Why?" Jamie asked rudely.

"Because, Daughter of Eve, robes are not usually worn in Narnia. I have supplied you with Narnian clothes," he nodded again over at their trunks, "And various books on Narnian history and customs. Their Majesties are awaiting you at Cair Paravel."

"'Their Majesties'?" Jamie echoed as Luna drifted over to her trunk while slipping off her robes.

"Yes, dear one," Aslan replied with a small chuckle. "You will be staying with the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Jamie gaped stupidly for a moment before shaking her head. "That's the kind of thing you should tell someone beforehand," she grumbled as she pulled her robes off.

"I just did, didn't I?" Aslan pointed out with another chuckle.

Jamie simply grumbled nonsense under her breath as she wandered over to her trunk. Thankfully, it was her three compartment trunk. Opening the first one, she spotted what she assumed was Narnian attire and placed her robes in that compartment. Shutting it, she opened the second and smiled, pleased, when she saw her various weapons, including the Sword of Gryffindor. Closing that compartment, she opened the third and final one and saw a huge collection of books. Many where ones she had placed in there herself to do about various magic. There were a few about Narnia in there too, just as Aslan promised.

Jamie nodded to herself as she closed the trunk once more, tapping it and murmuring a word lowly. It shrunk to the sixe of a box of matchsticks and she bent over, picking it up and sliding in her trouser pockets. Neville and Luna had obviously done the same from what she could see, so the three walked over to Aslan once more.

"Follow me," he told them before turning and bounding away into the forest.

Jamie exchanged looks with Neville and Luna before rolling her eyes. She seamlessly transformed into her Animagus – a black panther – and chased after Aslan. She heard Luna and Neville padding behind her. Luna was a white tiger and Neville was a cheetah. Jamie thought it odd that they were all Big Cats as Animagus, but she'd never mentioned it. She quite enjoyed the runs they'd take together in their Animagus forms, after all.

They caught up with Aslan quickly, running alongside him. Jamie got the distinct feeling that he could run much faster than they could but was purposely going slow enough so they could keep up. Though she felt a little irritated by it, she appreciated it all the same. She would have felt more irritated if she had to chase after him the entire run.

A few minutes flew by as the group of four ran through the forest. One of Jamie's favourite things about transforming into a panther was running. It was freeing, almost, much like how she felt when flying. Running helped her clear her mind and calm herself down when she got frustrated.

When they broke through the forest into an open field, Aslan slowed and turned to face Jamie, Neville and Luna with warm eyes. The three returned to their human bodies, though Jamie was reluctant. She would love to run for much longer but got the feeling that Aslan did not like to be kept waiting.

"Come," Aslan ordered as he turned again.

Luna, Jamie and Neville exchanged looks. "Not a talkative one is he, this Aslan?" Neville muttered archly as they followed behind the great Lion.

Jamie shrugged before humming in agreement. They didn't speak after that, busy taking in their surroundings. They moved swiftly through the field, quickly coming to a large, grand castle. It was white and gleaming; standing proudly perched on a cliff. The sound of waves reached their ears and Jamie assumed that there was a beach near by.

If she had never seen Hogwarts, Jamie would likely be entranced by the beautiful castle she was gazing at. As it was, Jamie couldn't help but feel that Hogwarts was grander. Maybe it was because she loved the old castle so much, but either way she believed that the castle before her couldn't hold a candle to her Hogwarts.

"Welcome," Aslan said with a swish of his tail. "To Cair Paravel."

Jamie glanced at him briefly before returning to looking around. There were numerous creatures standing around, having stopped on the spot when they caught sight of Aslan. Centaurs, fauns, dryads, naiads, animals and more all bowed to the Lion and he bowed his head back. Jamie watched them all curiously, wondering if Aslan was royalty or something around Narnia.

_Wouldn't surprise me if he was, really, _Jamie mused as she tuned out the whispers following them. She caught mentions of 'humans', 'chosen' and similar words as she trailed after Aslan into the castle. She felt curious as to what they were actually talking about but stubbornly refused to listen. Jamie had long ago stopped listening to others whisper.

Luna and Neville, on the other hand, had never needed to do such things and were obviously surprised at the attention. Well, Neville was obviously surprised. It was always hard to tell with Luna, considering she almost permanently kept her look dreamy and serene. Jamie had seen Luna share her emotions a few times, but the younger girl obviously preferred to keep her feelings to herself. Jamie could understand that and she never mentioned it to Luna.

The black-haired witch was torn from her musings when Neville grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in confusion before glancing over to Aslan, who had stopped walking. She realised that Nev had stopped her from walking into the Lion and shot him a thankful smile. Neville grinned and rolled his eyes in response.

Jamie looked up when she heard a young voice call out Aslan's name and a blur of colour throw itself at him in a hug. Her eyebrows climbed to her hairline in surprise as Aslan chuckled, nuzzling into the blur, who Jamie could now see was a teenage girl.

"Aslan!" another voice called in greeting as the teenage girl pulled away from the Lion.

The girl retreated to another three people, two boys and another girl. The oldest, a young man with warm blue eyes and shaggy blond hair, appeared to be the one who had greeted Aslan. The slightly younger boy next to him grinned widely, dark eyes gleaming happily. The oldest girl, a beautiful brunette, smiled sweetly as the fair haired teen positively beamed.

_I wonder if these are the Royals Aslan talked about, _Jamie thought, cocking her head to the side.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy," Aslan greeted, his voice infusing with affection as he named the four.

"What brings you here?" Edmund queried, reaching up to ruffle his dark hair.

Aslan stepped aside, allowing Jamie, Neville and Luna to come into view in answer. Jamie stood tall as the four surveyed them, keeping her expression coolly polite. Her eyes again racked over them and she noted that the males had a sword hanging from each of their waists. Jamie's eyes narrowed as she spotted the weapons but she made no comment.

"Aslan?" Susan said in a questioning tone, and Jamie felt no surprise at her melodic voice.

"I would like you to meet Jamie Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," Aslan introduced. "I have brought them to Narnia for reasons I shall not disclose. It is up to them if they share the reason they agreed to come."

"Well, we came 'cause Jamie came," Neville piped up, smiling charmingly.

"Actually, I came because I was told there were no Wrackspurts," Luna corrected calmly, smiling serenely.

"Right," Peter said unsurely, eying Jamie in curiosity.

"I… am not going to share my reasons for coming," Jamie said eventually in a clipped tone. "At least not at this moment."

"Why not?" Edmund demanded suspiciously.

"Because," Jamie snapped, "I know nothing about any of you and my reasons are rather personal and I'm not going to share them with complete strangers. _That's_ why."

Edmund's eyes flashed angrily and Jamie glared at him, green eyes cold. Something about this Edmund rubbed her wrong, in a rather reminiscent way of Draco Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed at the thought before she looked away haughtily, instead looking to Aslan.

Aslan appeared amused by something but Jamie didn't have the chance to ask what was funny. The Lion had started speaking and his words caused an undue amount of shock, in Jamie's opinion.

"These three will be staying at Cair Paravel with you four Pevensies," he announced calmly. "There is to be no argument about this decision. They will stay here and that is final." The last part was directed at a visibly irate Edmund who had opened his mouth to protest. Jamie wondered why they were listening to Aslan. After all, wasn't this castle their home?

Again, before Jamie could voice her thoughts, she was interrupted. A huge ball of fire appeared in the air before her and a heart-warming trill echoed through the hall they stood in. Jamie felt a flush of warmth as her eyes widened. A large, red and gold Phoenix appeared from the fire, black eyes dancing with some hidden emotion.

Jamie's green eyes widened even further as she was hit with recognition.

"Fawkes?"

_**Fin**_

_**I apologise for the rather lame ending, but Fawkes is going to play an important part in Jamie healing. Review please!**_

_**~Rain**_


	3. Three

_**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Use Somebody! This one took a little longer to get out but I wasn't pleased with how it was after I was done, so I spent a while editing it. I'm still not very happy with it but it's as good as it's gonna get. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts guys! I'm really glad you seem to like it :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for awhile.**_

**Three**

Jamie stared, amazed, as Fawkes trilled brightly, spreading his great wings and flying over to her. She watched with a huge grin as the Phoenix circled overhead once before landing lightly on her shoulder. Despite the fact that Fawkes was rather large, he wasn't heavy at all. The Phoenix nuzzled into Jamie's cheek tenderly and she giggled in response.

"Fawkes!" she said again, though this time it was an exclamation of happiness. "Where have you been?"

After Dumbledore's death, Fawkes had disappeared in a flash of flame. Jamie had always wanted to find him again but never had the time. First, she had been busy looking for Horcruxes and then she had been too consumed with grief after defeating Voldemort.

An image of snowy mountains flashed in her head briefly and Jamie cocked her head to the side, completely ignoring her company.

"The Alps?" she asked, clearly puzzled. Fawkes bobbed his head once and Jamie furrowed her brows. "Why?"

A feeling of warmth filled her suddenly, tinted with longing and memories of happiness. Her forehead smoothed out and Jamie nodded in understanding.

"Home," she whispered and Fawkes again nodded. Jamie searched his black eyes for a long moment before a cough tore her from her thoughts. She swung her green eyes around to see Neville raising an eyebrow before jerking his head at the Pevensies.

All four of them looked to be in varying states of disbelief, eyes darting from Jamie to Fawkes and back again. Jamie's eyebrow climbed to her hairline for the second time that day. She was about to enquire as to why they seemed to be amazed at the sight of Fawkes before Susan explained with no prompt.

"Phoenixes… are very rare," she muttered slowly, gathering her composure.

"I know," Jamie told them with a nod.

"_Very_ rare," Susan stressed, eyes glued to the preening bird on Jamie's shoulder.

"I know," she repeated, her other eyebrow joining the other in her hairline.

"I've never seen one interact with another being in any vaguely affectionate way," Susan clarified.

"Ohhhh," Jamie breathed, finally understanding. She gave a one shouldered shrug, not wanting to dislodge Fawkes from his perch. "I've known Fawkes for a long time," she offered. "He's always been rather 'affectionate' with me." Her voice turned softer as she glanced back to the Phoenix. "He's my friend."

Fawkes trilled again, filling Jamie up with the feeling of home once more. She grinned goofily, relaxing suddenly for the first time since she had arrived at Narnia. She let her cool mask slip away and her eyes sparkled happily. She reached up and started stroking Fawkes who chirped once in approval, eyes drifting shut. Jamie giggled but continued stroking him, even after she turned to look at the Pevensies once more.

"Where's Aslan?" Neville asked abruptly and Jamie's eyes darted over to where the Lion had been only moments before.

"He's gone?" Jamie said incredulously.

"He's not a tame Lion," Lucy informed them before smiling brilliantly. "Well, I suppose I had better make proper introductions, hadn't I?" Before anyone could reply, she carried on. "I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant and these are my brothers and sister; Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and High King Peter the Magnificent."

"Magnificent?" Jamie queried with a wrinkle of her nose. Peter nodded proudly and her nose wrinkled further. "That's a little egotistical, don't you think?"

Neville sniggered at her comment as Edmund smirked. Peter's face fell and his eyes narrowed as he surveyed Jamie again.

"Aslan gifted me with the title," he explained eventually.

"Doesn't mean you had to accept it," Jamie retorted dryly.

"You can't really say no to Aslan," Lucy reasoned.

"You can always say no," Luna chimed in. "Unless the Nargles get to you, but I'm rather confident that there aren't any in Narnia. So yes, you can always say no."

Jamie grinned at the Pevensies' stunned expressions. People often looked like that after talking to Luna. Some of the things she came out with were outrageous, but Jamie always enjoyed agreeing with the younger witch. It was always amusing.

"That's right," Jamie added, eyes glinting wickedly. "Unless there's an infestation of Nargles around, 'no' is always an option."

"Nargles?" Susan asked faintly. Jamie got the feeling that she was a bit of a know-it-all and had never heard about these Nargles. Or, on the other hand, she knew they weren't real and was rejecting the idea completely.

Nodding sagely, Neville joined in. "Indeed," he intoned. "Nargles are a dastardly species, very dangerous. Not to be messed with, Nargles."

Jamie fought back a giggle as the Pevensies looked further shocked.

"Nargles?" Susan repeated, voice breathy.

_Oh, messing with this lot is going to be so __**fun**__! _she crowed in her head.

About an hour later, Jamie, Neville and Luna were being escorted to Peter's study to talk to the Pevensies. They had been allowed to retreat to what would be their rooms after explaining that Nargles weren't actual creatures (though Luna kept claiming they were). Fawkes had left Jamie to fly about outside, but she felt that he was nearby so she didn't complain. After using magic to speed up unpacking they had regrouped in Luna's room. There, they had discussed what they were going to share with the Pevensies.

After much debating, it was decided that they wouldn't share the knowledge of the magical world. They would admit they were from Earth, yes, since there seemed to reason not to, but they weren't going to be telling them of Witches and Wizards. As soon as their story was decided upon, they simply spent the rest of their time chatting, discussing their opinions on Narnia and the people there so far.

Time had slipped away and before they knew it, a faun was knocking on the door to Luna's room to take the trio to Peter's study. Luna was walking along sedately, cloudy eyes dreamy and curious as she looked around her. Neville walked with a casual stance, though his eyes were alert as they darted around. Jamie looked completely at ease as she stared steadfastly ahead. Her wand – though unneeded most of the time – was safely in its holster on her arm and it provided a large amount of comfort.

The group paused in front of a set of double doors and the faun told them it was Peter's study before scurrying off. Jamie stared after him curiously as Neville knocked confidently. The doors swung open and Jamie turned, getting ushered in along with Luna and Neville.

Her green eyes roved over the room, talking in her surroundings. There was a great amount of light streaming in through the numerous wall-to-floor windows. There was a group of cushy armchairs and a lone settee grouped together in front of a large, oak desk. Parchments and quills were scattered around the desk and a high-backed chair stood proudly behind it. There were a few large bookcases up against a back wall and there was a small bed nestled in the corner. Jamie assumed it was for someone to sleep in if they spent a long night there and were too tired to retreat to their room.

Sprawled across the armchairs were the four Pevensies. Susan was perched gracefully on the edge of hers, ramrod straight. Lucy was curled comfortably in her chair, feet tucked behind her. Edmund was slumped against the back of his, one leg dangling over the arm. Peter was in a similar position to Edmund, though his leg wasn't flung over the arm.

Peter stood when they walked in, smiling warily at them. He gestured to the settee silently and Luna floated over to it, siting down neatly. Neville followed her, flopping into his space. Jamie sauntered over after him, throwing herself down in her seat. Both she and Luna turned so their feet were placed parallel to each other's in Neville's lap. Neville's arms stretched across the back of the settee as Luna and Jamie rested their heads on the arms of it.

"Hullo," Neville greeted after they were settled.

"Hello," Peter responded promptly, sitting back down. "Neville, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Neville said in agreement. "And this is Jamie and Luna."

"Nice to meet you all," Jamie chimed in politely before getting straight to the point. "So, I suppose you wanna know about us and stuff, right?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Susan replied primly.

Luna and Jamie's eyes swung over to Neville and he sighed, though he smiled fondly. "Guess I'll explain then. If either of these two do it, you'll end up more confused." Jamie smiled brilliantly at Neville at this as Luna nodded absently in agreement. Shaking his head, the young wizard continued. "Well, we're from Great Britain on Earth. We all live in England, though we met when we went to a school for gifted kids in Scotland. We've known each other since we were all around 15, and we're all now 18, though Jamie and I are older than Luna. Actually, Jamie and I knew each other since we were 11 but we met Luna when we were 15. She was in the year below us in school." Neville paused, smiling at his friends before starting once more. "Um, there was a war going on and it hasn't long finished. Jamie played a rather… intricate part in the end of the war and part of her reason for coming here is to get away from the um… fame that came with that. And that's really all you need to know."

Jamie rolled her eyes and kicked his leg gently, ignoring the amazed looks on the Pevensies' faces. "Nev, you're forgetting something pretty something important there." At Neville's expectant and confused look, she explained. "The year we came from, dummy."

"Oh, right!" Neville exclaimed. "We just left the year 1998."

The four Royals all exclaimed in disbelief as they shot from their seats and Jamie watched them, non-pulsed. They calmed down quickly, settling back into their previous positions. Arching an eyebrow, she regarded them curiously.

"What year are you lot from, then?" she asked bluntly.

"1940," Lucy told them faintly, eyes wide in amazement.

"…In World War Two?" Neville questioned incredulously.

"Um, possibly?" Susan said in reply.

"Well, you'll probably be happy to know that _that_ war is over. Has been since 1945. The Allies won," Jamie informed them.

The Pevensies looked momentarily stunned before they all stood up, hugging each other as they shouted in euphoria. Their happy exclamations and delighted laughter lasted for a while and Jamie couldn't blame them. She remembered how the Wizarding World at large had reacted to the news of the war's end, so she understood their happiness.

After a while, the Pevensies sat back down in their seats, silly grins on all of their faces. Jamie felt a surge of affection of them and didn't bother hiding it, instead allowing her fond smile to spread across her face.

"Wait," Peter said suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Jamie. "If our war is over, then what war were _you_ fighting in?"

Jamie shrunk back slightly, squeezing her eyes shut against the memories that were threatening to come to the front of her mind. A small shiver ran down Luna's spine and Neville blanched. None of them had really wanted to talk about the war. It was still too fresh and painful and they had all lost people. Jamie had lost all of her family; Neville had lost his grandmother and Luna her father.

"A bad one," Jamie murmured eventually, voice soft and wounded. "A very bad one."

"Yes, but what war?" Peter persisted.

"You wouldn't know anyway," Neville snapped, staring at Jamie in concern. "You weren't around for it, so let it go."

"No, I won't 'let it go'," Peter said stubbornly. "If you are going to be staying with us, we deserve to know."

"You don't _deserve_ anything!" Neville yelled. "It was just a bad one, okay? The kind of one where hearing about people loosing loved ones was a regular occurrence, where people were hunted and killed mercilessly and people lost their families in one go. The kind of war where is was kill or be killed and it didn't matter that we were just kids cause if we didn't fight we were going to _die._ _That_ kind of effing war!"

Stunned silence consumed the room as the Pevensies stared at the trio in surprise. Luna had lost her dreamy look and instead looked to be in great pain. Neville was breathing heavily, a mixture of pain and anger glinting in his eyes. Jamie had gone completely still, her face blank.

She opened her eyes and they were cold and emotionless, glazed over. She wasn't really seeing the room and people in front of her. The memories she had buried away were still struggling to escape and flood her mind, and she was too busy trying to keep them at bay to focus. Pain flooded through her and she felt a sudden need to get out of the room.

"Excuse me," she said distantly, standing slowly. "I have to go… for a walk." Without waiting for a reply, she spun on her heal and stalked from the room, eyes darting around as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay this time. Though she had now fought the memories back, the emotions that came with them were swirling around, clouding her thoughts as she started sprinting down a corridor.

She was desperate to get outside, and she unthinkingly turned and Disapparated, reappearing with a barely there _pop_ out in the field where she and her friends had stomped through only hours ago. She spun on the spot slowly, tears welling in her eyes. She screamed in frustration and grief, collapsing to the floor.

Jamie had never, ever dealt with her emotions very well. She felt everything far too much and for far too long, and the pain of the war was still very new in her mind. The pain was unbearable still, and it usually ended up coming out in bursts. She started sobbing loudly and her magic responded violently to the sudden explosion of emotions.

Rain started pounding down around her as the sky darkened suddenly, thunder rumbling ominously in the distance. The rain mingled with the tears running down Jamie's face until she couldn't tell the difference. She rocked onto her heels, howling at the sky before succumbing to her sobs once more. Her magic unfurled around her, causing a harsh wind to start up. She wrapped her arms around herself and just let go completely, allowing all the memories to flash across her mind.

_Hermione sprawled on the ground, body completely lifeless._

_Ron's blue eyes gazed over and unseeing as they stared at her._

_Fred and George, laughter still on their faces as the Killing Curse smashed into them._

_Ginny's bruised and bloody body, clothes torn to shreds._

_Molly and Arthur's charred skin and the cloying smell of burnt flesh._

_Bill's mauled and disfigured skin, eyes wide in forgotten pain._

_Charlie's prone figure, a large chunk taken out of his side._

_Percy's headless body, a gaping wound in his chest with his heart laying in a bloody puddle beside him._

_Dumbledore, broken at the foot of the Astronomy Tower._

_Sirius falling through the Veil, face surprised._

_A whisper of 'Kill the spare' and Cedirc's body crumpling to the ground._

_A flash of green light and her mother's scream._

And then… nothing.

_**Ack, another lame ending T.T**_

_**Anyway, please review!**_

_**~Rain**_


End file.
